bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kona Soragami
Kona Soragami is a shinigami and lieutenant of the 8th division, serving under Gēji Tsukuro . He is the second son of Mitcheru Soragami and younger brother of Kiran Soragami . He was born roughly 500 years following the war between the Vandereich and Soul Society. Having been born after the "Dark Era", Kona serves as one of several living embodiments of hope for the Gotei 13 and its continued future. He is a close friend to Eimi Tsukuro and Samu Kasai . Appearance Kona is a tall individual with dark brown hair, his eyes matching his hair. He has sufficiently tanned skin and a fairly slender figure. He often wears his shinigami robes, even in a casual manner, though he has been known to wear other clothing. He wears a single, silver band ring on his left thumb. He also has his birthmark on the palm of his left hand. Personality When compared to his highly extroverted brother, Kona comes off as an introvert. While he does have trouble expressing himself to strangers, he has no qualms about speaking his mind to his friends and family. Kona enjoys the company of friends will often go to various places with them, even when he has no interest in the place at all. Kona is often the first of his social circle to join a fight, though he is never the one who starts it. He will fight ferociously to defend his family and friends from any perceived threat. He is careful with his attacks, however, lest he cause too much damage or harm nearby onlookers. He insists quite heavily on all fights being one-on-one, though he will take on groups if he has to. History Kona was born as the second child to Mitcheru Soragami. However, the union between his mother and father was short-lived and his mother left the household, unofficially divorcing Mitcheru. While Kiran was the spirit of health, Kona had always been frail, often sick. Just a week before Kona's sixth birthday, he was diagnosed with an incurable disease and had only days left to live. Kona was often depressed, even though his father began to neglect his captain duties to spend what time he could with the dying Kona. With only two days left, Mitcheru was summoned back to his duty. Alone, Kona fell deep into despair. It was then that he was visited by Geji Tsukuro, the captain of the 8th Division. Knowing of Kona's plight, Geji asked if there was anything Kona wanted. Kona then revealed that he wanted to be healthy and become a shinigami more than anything else. Granting this wish, Geji presented Kona with his Hogyoku, urging the child to wish to well again. Geji then made Kona swear to never reveal what had transpired. After the visit, Kona made a miraculous recovery, becoming healthier than he'd ever been. Several years later, Kona entered into the Shinigami academy alongside his friend Samu Kasai. While there, he met with the daughter of Geji, Eimi Tsukuro. Eimi quickly began to make many frequent attempts at earning Kona's affections, with some limited degree of success. Graduating, Kona was sought after by two divisions; His father's third divison and Geji's eigth. While initially inclined to join his father and brother in the third, Kona also felt he owed Geji for curing him of his sickness. However, Kona instead served under Shu Tomino in the twelth division. Kona found himself unable to get along with his captain, but swallowed his pride and obeyed. While he came to warm up to his cold, yet well-meaning, captain, Kona would eventually be transferred over to the Eigth division, following the death of its third seat. Quickly becoming inseperable from his new captain, Kona came to look upon Geji as a second father figure, and in return was treated like a son. He learned several of his captains secret, including the hidden powers of his Zanpakuto, and even trained to attain his bankai. After attaining Bankai, Geji promoted Kona to the position of Lieutenant. Powers and Abilities Very High Spiritual Pressure: Kona possesses a reiatsu level well above his peers, able to hold his own against supposedly stronger opponents for protracted periods of time. This is shown to be hereditary, however, as all Soragami have been born with high levels of reiatsu for the past 150 years. Skilled Swordsmanship Practioner: Kona is a talented swordsman, always seeking to hone his abilities even further. Of his group, he ranked third for swordsmanship. He knows at least seven different sword styles, though limits himself only to single weapon ones. Kido Practitioner: Kona is proficient in the usage of kido, able to use Kido up to 40 without incantation. Skilled Shunpo Expert: Having received further tuition from his captain, Kona has become able to keep step with captain-tier opponents with ease. Extreme Durability: Kona has been shown to weather incredible amounts of bodily damage, from direct lightning strike to receiving high level kido spells and even an attack from his father's Bankai. Adaptive Intellect: Kona is very adaptive, often changing sword styles or tactics on the fly and coming up with plans quickly enough to fool people into thinking he's "winging it". Zanpakuto Sen Yami (Thousand Darkness): The name of Kona's Zanpakuto. It's sealed form takes the shape of a katana with a black handle, silver handguard and black sheath. Kona wears it on his left side. *'Shikai': Sen Yami's release command is "Destroy all in the void". It then takes on the form of a european longsword, though with a Katana's guard. : Shikai Special Ability: Sen Yami is a kido-type Zanpakuto. It has the unique property of being able to generate a black, smoke-like, substance that Kona can then manipulate in a variety of ways. This substance, dubbed "Darkness", draws incoming energy and matter into itself and crushes it. However, stronger entities may resist, withstand or even outright ignore this effect if they are of sufficient power. *'Kotei no yami' (Imperial Darkness): Kona generates a large amount of "Darkness" and sends it towards his foe, akin to a wave. *'Yami no ana' (Hole of Darkness): Kona generates a filled-in circle of "Darkness" just in front of him, which draws incoming attacks to the centre, to block. *'Yami no Kabe' (Wall of Darkness): Same as above, though it is a large "wall" instead. *'Bankai': Kona holds his Shikai vertically in front of him, flat edge face him. Upon uttering "Bankai", Kona rotates the blade 90 degrees to the right and then tilts it forward roughly 45 degrees. A great release of reiatsu follows. The Shikai then changes into a large broadsword with a double handguard, the top V-Shaped and the bottom fully horizontal. Kona himself becomes cloaked in darkness and the blade seeps even more. :: Bankai Special Ability: Aside from generating Darkness at over five-times the rate of the shikai, the actual power of the darkness is also amplified by five. In addition, Kona can manipulate the darkness in more intricate ways and at greater speeds. The drawback to this bankai, however, is that if Kona takes sufficient damage the immense pressure with begin to crush him. Quotes Trivia *Kona's theme song is "Survive" by Rise Against. Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:8th Division Category:Original Character Category:Male